Las Vueltas de la Vida
by locaxlaficcion
Summary: Killian Jones odia la Armada más que nada en el mundo. Pero cuando es forzado a pasar seis meses allí,¿cambiará su opinión?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a ABC.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Es mío, solo mío. Mi tesoro". Solo mío del foro Bienvenidos a Storybrooke.**

* * *

Killian Jones era una causa perdida. Esa era la opinión de la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo pesquero en el que había crecido. Y Killian les había dado razones para ello: pasaba el tiempo en la taberna,emborrachándose y con una chica diferente cada noche. Estaba en una de esas noches,con una chica de pelo negro cuyo nombre era Cindy o Sidi o algo así cuando una mano lo cogió por el cuello.

-¿Qué haces?¡Suéltame!

Giró la cabeza y se encontró mirando a un chico rubio y de ojos marrones. Llevaba el uniforme blanco de los reclutas de la Armada y lo miraba con desaprobación.

-¿Qué pasa,Liam?-le preguntó Killian a su hermano mayor.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí bebiendo hasta el amanecer,como todos los dias?

-En eso te equivocas,planeo quedarme bebiendo hasta después del amanecer.

Liam soltó un bufido ante el comentario y le dijo:

-Ya tienes 18 años .No puedes seguir así,Killian.

-¿Por qué?Me estoy divirtiendo mucho. Prefiero mi vida a la tuya-dijo lanzándole una mirada de asco.

Desde que Liam se había enrolado en la Armada,se había convertido en "el enemigo" . Para Killian,que su hermano fuese marine era la mayor traición que se le podía ocurrir. Odiaba a los marines. Siempre en sus trajes blancos impolutos,mirando a los demás por encima del hombro,como si se creyesen superiores. No los soportaba.

-Mira-dijo Liam-me da igual que estés enfadado conmigo. Hago esto por tu bien.

Killian se levantó y le dijo:

-Déjame en paz Liam. Hago lo que quiero con mi vida. Lárgate.

Liam terninó marchándose pero Killian ya estaba enfadado. Y cuando estaba enfadado,bebía todo lo que podía. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie,cogió a la chica y le dijo:

-¿Quieres ir a las habitaciones de arriba conmigo?

-Vale-contestó la chica alegremente,que estaba un poco perjudicada también.

Empezaron a subir las escaleras cuando alguien le tocó en el hombro. Creyendo que era Liam,se giró y le dijo:

-¿No te dije que te fueses...

Pero no llegó a terminar la frase,ya que el puñetazo que le dieron y lo dejó tirado en el suelo lo hizo callar. Enfrente de él estaba un hombre de mediana edad,corpulento y que le sacaba a Killian dos cabezas de estatura. El chico pensó que podría ser alguien con el que se hubiese peleado en noches anteriores pero recordaría a semejante mole.

-¡Papá!-gritó la chica que estaba acompañando a Killian ,y todo quedó mucho más claro.

El padre de Cindy o Sidi lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y le gritó:

-¡No quiero volver a verte cerca de mi hija!

Killian tenía serios problemas de autocontrol. Una persona normal,ante esa situación,habría asentido con la cabeza y se habría disculpado pero Killian,sin pensárselo dos veces,dijo:

-Pero si fue ella la que se acercó a mí.

La cara del hombre enrojeció de ira y levantó el puño. Antes de que pudiera pegarle de nuevo,Killian le dio un pisotón provocando que el hombre lo soltara,y se abalanzó contra él. Cayeron al suelo entre los gritos de los clientes que ya se habían congregado alrededor para ver la pelea. La chica,por su parte,lloraba y chillaba para que alguien parase el espectáculo. Killian se puso encima del hombre y le dio un puñetazo.

-¡Esto por lo de antes!-gritó.

La pelea parecía que iba a seguir durante un buen rato cuando alguien levantó a Killian y lo inmovilizó. En cuanto el chico vio la vestimenta blanca del desconocido supo que era de la Armada y que se había metido en un buen lío.

Killian pasó esa noche en el calabozo. Ya le había pasado otras veces y al menos en esa ocasión no tenía que compartir la celda con nadie,así que podía considerarse afortunado. Al día siguiente lo llevaría ante el juez,le echaría un sermón y lo soltaría,como siempre. La mañana llegó y Killian fue trasladado al juzgado. Sin embargo no se esperó lo que le dijo el juez nada más entrar:

-Si te crees que esto va a ser como otras veces te equivocas Killian.

El primer impulso de Killian fue decirle que qué confianzas le había dado al juez como para que lo tutease pero decidió callarse y esperar. El juicio básicamente consisitió en enumerar todos los delitos que había cometido anteriormente:robar en el mercado,pelearse varias veces en las tabernas,irse de dichas tabernas sin pagar...

-Teniendo en cuenta todo esto-dijo el juez,-no puedes quedar en libertad.

La cárcel,no pensó Killian. Una cosa era pasar un día en el calabozo pero no quería ir a la cárcel.

-Normalmente a una persona con tu historial lo enviaría a la cárcel sin pensarlo,pero eres joven y creo que te puedes reformar. Así que voy a darte dos opciones:una es un año en la cárcel y la otra es que pases seis meses en la Armada.

Killian sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Eran las dos peores posibilidades que le podrían haber dado. Seis meses en la Armada para él sería como un año en la cárcel,rodeado de esos estirados. Aunque mejor estar rodeado de estirados que de delincuentes y en la Armada comería bien,incluso podría robar alguna botella de ron.

-¿Qué eliges?

-La Armada-dijo Killian a regañadientes.

* * *

_Estúpida Armada_ pensó Killian mientras frotaba el suelo de rodillas. Los novatos de la Armada pasaban sus primeros meses en el Reina Veloz,un enorme barco anclado en el puerto dedicado a los entrenamientos que a Killian le pareció una cárcel flotante el primer día que lo vio.

Había sido un primer día horrible. Primero los habían llevado a sus camarotes que reforzaba la teoría de la cárcel:eran pequeños,con una ventana diminuta y en el que había una litera,un armario y nada más. Después habían pasado horas haciendo ejercicios mientras el comandante Philips les gritaba a pleno pulmón._ A ver si se queda afónico_ pensó Killian mientras corría. Pero lo peor había ocurrido al terminar. El comandante les había ordenado que fueran a ducharse y se pusiesen ese espantoso uniforme blanco que tan poco le gustaba. Killian se había negado y el comandante(que estaba en su lista negra a partir de ese momento) no se lo había tomado muy bien.

Así que allí estaba Killian,con el uniforme blanco puesto limpiando los baños con un paño por orden expresa del comandante Philips.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día?

Killian alzó la cabeza para ver a Liam,apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¿Cómo crees que me ha ido?-replicó el chico malhumorado.

-La culpa es tuya por no saber controlar tu lengua.

-No,la culpa es de ese comandante,que es un dictador.

-Killy...

-¡No me llames así!-dijo Killian,que siempre le había irritado el nombre por el que solía llamarle su hermano.

-Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que yo también lo pasé mal cuando empecé.

-Sí pero tú estabas porque querías-le dijo Killian.-Yo estoy a la fuerza.

-Si tan poco te gusta esto,seguro que en la cárcel tienen sitio de sobra. Además,puede que la Armada termine gustándote-dijo Liam cerrando la puerta.

-Antes me ahogo-murmuró Killian entre dientes mientras frotaba el suelo con rabia.

* * *

Ya llevaba dos meses en el barco y lo único bueno que le parecía a Killian que tenía los entrenamientos eran las clases con la espada,en las que era el mejor. En esas estaba con su compañero de camarote, Devan. Estaba allí porque sus padres no podían mantenerle,ya que eran pobres y tenìan hijos más pequeños. Según Devan,al menos en la Armada podía comer gratis.

-Estás un poco lento hoy,¿no?-dijo Devan solo para picarle mientras bloqueaba uno de los ataques de Killian.

-Mira quien fue a hablar,el que se mueve como una tortuga.

-¡Atención,enanos!-ese era el "cariñoso" mote que el comandante Philips les había puesto a los novatos. A Killian le daban ganas de abofetearle cada vez que lo oía.-Tengo algo importante que decirles. Mañana zarpamos hacia alta mar. Sobra decir que si alguno se marea puede empacar sus cosas y marcharse a su casita.

Killian sonrió. El mar le había fascinado desde pequeño cuando su padre lo llevaba en su barco con su hermano...hasta que los abandonó,claro pero esa era otra historia. No había vuelto a estar en alta mar desde entonces y estaba deseando hacerlo.

-Pero,¿tú no decías que odiabas todo lo relacionado con la Armada?-le preguntó Devan cuando Killian le explicó todo eso(evitando el tema de su padre,por supuesto).

-Sí.-contestó.

-¿Pero adoras el mar,que es donde los marines pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo?

-Sí.

-Eres un mar de contradicciones,nunca mejor dicho-dijo Devan.

Killian se encogió de hombros y se fue a dormir,o lo intentó porque esa noche no concilió el sueño debido a la emoción. A la mañana siguiente subió a toda prisa a la cubierta. El barco acababa de zarpar y el comandante Philips ya estaba gritándoles órdenes a los novatos,lo que hizo a Killlian desear no haber aparecido. Pero todo se le olvidó en cuanto estuvo en alta mar. Podía oler la sal,e incluso le daban ganas de nadar pero probablemente el comandante lo pondría a fregar todo el barco durante meses si lo hacía. Estuvo todo el día trabajando con sus compañeros,lo más aburrido fue aprender las partes del barco porque Killian ya se las sabía. Casi soltó un grito de alegría cuando el comandante les dejó descansar. Killian fue a sentarse en la proa para admirar el mar. Se sentía más libre que nunca.

-No puedes sentarte ahí,¿sabes?-le dijo Liam,que estaba de pie a su lado.

-¿Qué más da?No me voy a caer.

-Eso lo sabemos tú y yo pero no el comandante Philips.

-Qué harto estoy de ese hombre.

-Venga ya,pero si estás disfrutando como nunca.

-Eso no es cierto-sí era cierto pero no quería darle la razón a su hermano.

-Mentiroso-replicó Liam,que le conocía demasiado bien.-¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde la última vez que estuviste rodeado de mar,sin la costa a la vista?

-Desde que era pequeño,lo sabes perfectamente.

-Exacto. La Armada no es un sitio tan malo. Los marines estamos en un barco la mayoría del tiempo. Imagina cómo sería pasar la mayoría de los días así.

Killian se lo imaginó...y le resultaba bastante apetecible. Pero,aún así,los marines eran tan estrictos y a Killian no le gustaba nada la disciplina.

-Sé lo que estás pensando-dijo Liam.-Pero es que los marines son tan firmes...

-¿ Tú lees la mente o algo?

-Solo la de mi hermanito-dijo Liam riéndose.-No somos tan estrictos. Ahora estás en el período de entrenamiento pero cuando termines no vas a tener a un comandante detrás de tus talones gritándote todo el día. Aunque claro,tendrías que cumplir las normas entre las que se incluyen no emborracharse.

-Llevo tanto tiempo sin probar ni una gota de ron que ya he olvidado su sabor.

-Mejor. El ron es bebida de piratas y nunca me ha gustado que bebas.

Siempre podría hacerme pirata pensó Killian. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito:

-¡Piratas!

Un barco se acercaba directamente al Reina Veloz. Desde lejos podía verse la bandera negra con la calavera que ondeaba en la parte superior del mástil. El comandante gritó:

-Los novatos que vayan abajo,no quiero verlos molestando en la cubierta.

A Killian se le aflojó el estómago. Nunca había combatido contra piratas y ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que esa era parte de ser marine. Se quedò paralizado en la proa cuando Liam lo cogió y lo condujo hacia los camarotes:

-Haz lo que te ha dicho el comandante.

-Y tú,¿qué?

-Yo ya soy un marine con experiencia. Tengo que subir a defender el barco.

-¿No lo puede hacer otro?-Killian tenía más miedo por su hermano que por él mismo.

-Killy-dijo Liam poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.-No va a pasarme nada,¿de acuerdo?

Killian asintió y vio cómo Liam subía las escaleras. Podía oírse los gritos de los marines en la cubierta,preparándose para enfrentarse al barco pirata. Pensar que su hermano estaba allí le causaba una gran preocupación. Puede que a veces discutiese con él pero Liam era la única familia que le quedaba y no sabía qué haría si lo perdía también a él. Tomó una decisión. Cogió su espada y abrió la puerta de su camarote para salir.

-Espera un momento-le dijo Devan agarrándolo por el brazo.-Nos han dicho que nos quedemos aquí.

-Mi hermano está arriba. No voy a dejarle solo.

-De acuerdo,pues voy contigo ya que te empeñas.

Subieron las escaleras y abrieron la puerta. Los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos. La cubierta era un campo de batalla. El ruido de las espadas entrechocando era ensordecedor y cada vez más bandidos saltaban al Reina Veloz columpiándose por las cuerdas del barco pirata. Killian intentó ver a Liam pero no pudo. Salió a la cubierta y enseguida un pirata le cortó el paso. Casi sin pensar Killian bloqueó los ataques del pirata y de una patada lo tiró por la borda. Siguió avanzando hasta que vio a Liam. Estaba en el suelo,desarmado,y un pirata tenía su espada alzada,apuntando al corazón. Otra vez prácticamente sin pensar atravesó por detrás el pecho del pirata que cayó desplomado. Liam se quedó mirándolo y después le dijo:

-¿No te había dicho que te quedases abajo?

-Sí,pero nunca te escucho-dijo Killian con una sonrisa.-Además deberías darme las gracias.

Los piratas no tardaron en irse. Los marines les superaban en número y volvieron a su barco. Sin embargo,no llegaron muy lejos. El Reina Veloz estaba equipado con cañones y dispararon varias veces al casco del barco pirata,que solo pudo recorrrer unas millas más antes de hundirse. Después de limpiar el desastre que habían organizado los piratas y de atender a los heridos(aunque afortunadamente no hubo ningún muerto)hicieron una fiesta para celebrar su victoria. Algunos marines ,borrachos,empezaron a cantar el himno de la Armada y Killian se rio a carcajadas junto con su hermano. Era curioso que hubiera pensado que esos tipos eran estirados y arrogantes porque no era para nada así. Killian descubrió,con cierta sorpresa que era mucho más feliz ahí de lo que lo había sido en las múltiples tabernas en las que había pasado casi toda su adolescencia.

* * *

Killian se miró en el espejo. Ya se habían cumplido los seis meses que tenía que pasar en la Armada por orden del juez. En ese instante podría coger sus cosas,salir del barco y...¿qué?¿Robar en el mercado para gastarse el dinero conseguido en alguna taberna con la primera chica que encontrase?Hace unos meses esa idea le hubiese encantado pero ahora no le atraía ás,si seguía por ese camino iba a terminar en la cárcel más tarde o más temprano,probablemente más temprano.

Después de seis meses había aprendido a conocer el mundo de la Armada. Increíblemente había descubierto que no era lo que él había pensado y que la opinión que tenía antes de los marines era fruto de sus prejuicios.

-¿Ya has decidido lo que vas a hacer?

Liam entró en el camarote y se sentó en la cama. Killian pudo ver que su hermano lo miraba con un poco de miedo,como si temiera que le dijese que se iba a retomar su vida dónde la había dejado seis meses antes.

-Todavía no me he quitado el uniforme,¿no?-dijo Killian sonriendo.-Además creo que el blanco me hace más alto.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te quedas?

Killian asintió y su hermano lo abrazó con fuerza. Otra de las razones por las que Killian había decidido quedarse en la Armada era para estar más cerca de su hermano,pero le daba vergüenza contárselo así que se calló.

-¡Es genial!-dijo Liam.-Me acaban de conceder el mando de un barco llamado el Jolly Rogers. ¡Podremos navegar juntos!

-Creo que ese es el nombre más cutre para un barco que he oído jamás-dijo Killian riéndose.

Liam le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro mientras también se reía. Killian se sentía feliz y estaba seguro de que las cosas le iban a ir mejor a partir de ese momento.


End file.
